


Awkward First Date

by whatinthehelliot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, First Dates, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/pseuds/whatinthehelliot
Summary: [Based on a tumblr post/prompt]Person A is on a first date with someone, and is trying to entertain them with corny jokes. Person A’s date doesn’t really find them all that funny. However, Person A notices that Person B (who’s dining alone at the table next to them) laughs quietly at all of the jokes.





	

He shifted in his seat nervously, wondering if he’d remembered the time wrong. Sure, there was still about 10 minutes, but he couldn’t help but stress. When he heard the clack of heels slowly growing closer, he turned in his seat and met the eyes of his date, Rachel. She gently pushed her long brown locks to one side and smiled at him kindly with her chocolate brown eyes. Phil smiled back, his eyes following her as she moved to sit opposite him.

“Hi Phil, it’s good to see you,” she greeted, settling into her seat. Phil repeated the same phrase back to her and they engaged in small talk until the waiter came over. After taking their order, he left and Phil tried to think of something that wasn’t as bland as “how’s the weather?”

“So, did you hear about the two antennas that got married?” Rachel was confused but answered anyway.

“No?” her brow was raised, obviously unsure where the conversation was going.

“The ceremony wasn’t much, but the reception was excellent,” he finished, shooting her awkward finger guns. The brunette stared at him for a moment and smiled forcedly.

“Oh, that’s really funny,” she replied flatly. Phil laughed awkwardly, figuring maybe another joke would make her laugh.

“I tried to take a picture of some fog,” Again, the raised brow.

“And?”

“I mist,” he grinned, but it fell when she was obviously unimpressed. He swore he heard a snort from the table next to them, but brushed it off. Phil decided to give up for the meantime, so they sat in silence until the waiter brought their dishes. Yes, he was now far less confident in his comedy skills, but at least he had food. Halfway through their meal, he continued, “Why did Santa go to college for music?”

Rachel had an unamused expression and sighed before answering, “Why?”

“So he could improve his wrapping skills,” Phil said, hoping that at least this joke was funny. She just stared blankly at him, but there was a quiet chortle from the table beside them. He glanced over to see a man with the same eye and hair colour as his date, but instead, his eyes were crinkled in amusement. Phil felt a flutter in his heart and accidentally stared too long, making eye contact with him. Clearing his throat, he turned back to his date, who was on her phone. 

She glanced up at him but then went right back on her phone. Phil felt like he was about to combust from how ashamed he felt. This girl was clearly not interested in his jokes, and to be honest, they made up half of his personality. They continued to eat quietly, and she stood up after she was done with a smile that didn’t meet her eyes. “This was nice, but I just remembered something I promised to do with my friend, see you around, Phil.”

Phil replied with an awkward smile, waiting until she had left before he slumped in his seat with a heavy sigh. He felt like he was being stared at, and looked to his right to see the man who had laughed staring at him. Said boy quickly turned away, so Phil couldn’t help but be curious. “Rough date,” he explained, shooting him a sad smile. The man met his eyes and stared for a long moment as if contemplating whether to reply.

“To be fair, even if your jokes were corny, they weren’t that bad,” Phil felt a smile tug at his lips.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to cheer me up, it’s fine,”

“No, really, she was being kind of rude,” the man pressed. Phil was surprised, to say the least.

“I mean, it’s not like it’s anything new,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head. The man’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Why? You seem nice and you’re hot,” the stranger said nonchalantly until he realized what he said. “No, wait! I don’t mean that! I mean, you are attractive, but I didn’t mean to, uh…” He’s clearly distressed, yet somehow it makes Phil laugh. The man looks mortified.

“It’s okay, really. I appreciate it. What’s your name, by the way?” Phil asked kindly. The man flushed.

“Dan. My name is Dan. You’re Phil, right? Overheard it from your date,” Dan twiddled his thumbs nervously.

“Dan, that’s a nice name. You’re eating by yourself?” Phil questioned.

“Oh, yeah. I mean, no. I mean, uh, I’m not a loner, I swear. I mean, I guess I kind of am, but I do have friends, I just wanted to eat by myself,” he babbled, biting his lip. Phil chuckles at his behaviour.

“It’s okay, really. I do that, too,” Phil reassures. Dan laughs uneasily in reply. “So, I actually have to go,” Dan’s face falls, “so, could I get your number?” Dan’s eyes widen a fraction, obviously shocked.

“Oh, uh, sure, of course,” Dan awkwardly gets out his phone and they trade numbers before Phil gets up to leave. “I, uh,”

“I’ll text you later,” Phil cuts in. Dan throws him a smile as he goes out the door. They wave to each other through the glass. He feels like this time it might turn out well.


End file.
